The Blood of Death
by Roze Alchemist
Summary: The night that the Dark Lord was defeated, the Potters died and their child disappeared. Now years later, Surius and Remus bring their vampiric son to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Dark brown and green eyes peaked out from behind a mass of black wavy hair as the pale teenager observed the room he had been led into. Hundreds of students sat starring at him curiously. The teen smirked in response, he loved the spot light. And the smirk only widened as he pulled a blood pop out of his pocket and lovingly placed it in his mouth.

The teen was smacked upside the head by the dark handsome man standing next to him. "Behave for a few minutes," he was ordered with a small hint of a smile on the mysterious face.

A pout replaced the smirk on the teen's face, causing some of the girls near them to sigh. A small twinkle appeared in the boy's eyes. "Whatever you say Dad," he answered the twinkle only growing.

"Listen to your father," the shorter brown haired man on the teen's left instructed. The teen opened his mouth to reply, showing the tips of glistening white teeth, but was cut off by the man, "And don't you 'Whatever Father' me! I know you're up to something."

With a wave of his hand, the tallest of the three males led them forward to the front of the room. He called out, "Headmaster, I'm terribly sorry we're late. You see someone decided they needed to go hunting before we arrived." The two men turned to shoot accusing glares at the teen between them.

"Daddy! I told you not to hunt and that we were going to be late," the teenager gasped and stared at his brown haired father with an innocent smile on his face.

The group stopped halfway to the front of the room and the two men turned to face their son with hands on their hips. "James!" was the annoyed scolding. "Do you want me to tell everyone what happened to that bunny you found?"

The boy's smirk only widened further. "Do you want me to tell them what you and Dad did to it after?" the boy countered.

"What about that time we let you in the candy store?"

"How about that time I found you and Dad-"

"James!" the boy was once again smacked upside the head and the man turned his gaze to the other man, "Remus, just take his blood pop away."

There was a gasp of horror and the teen's pale hands wrapped around the lollipop protectively. The dark brown eyes with flecks of green glared at his two parents from behind the stray hair.

Once again the taller of the three stepped forward and spoke, "I apologize, it has been a very long trip…" The man muttered under his breathe, "And I'm never letting him near fresh platypus blood ever again!" before he continued, "We truly do apologize for our appearance and our tardiness."

A tall man with a long silver beard stood and smiled at them knowingly, "Don't worry about it. Now welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Turning to the rest of the school, the headmaster inclined his head to the students and began introductions, "Please give a big welcome to our new Professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts; Professor Black and Professor Lupin." The Headmaster turned and waved for the tall strict looking woman on his right to go get something.

"This year, students, we have a new fifth year student joining us; James Black-Lupin. Yes indeed, our professor's son. He has spent the last four years studying at a Vampiric school in Australia," the professor introduced the teenager with a gracious smile.

The boy in question bowed elegantly, smiling so that one fang was barred to those looking at him. Whispers broke out in the Great Hall. Some students even backed away as far as the benches would let them.

"He's a vampire!"

"Who in their right mind would let a vampire in here?"

The students were interrupted by the Headmaster, "Do not worry, he will not harm anyone. He does not bite humans."

The students calmed down, but the teenager standing in the middle of the Hall let out a shout of surprise and indignation, "I what!" His eyes landed straight on the headmaster, both fangs barred as he muttered, "My lord is going to have a hay day with this!"

"Now, James. It's time for you to be sorted," the Headmaster said as a stool and hat was placed in the front of the hall. With a sigh and a look of disgust at the hat, the handsome teen walked forward and sat down on the stool quietly. After a moment the ratty hat was dropped on his head.

_Oh, a vampire,_ the hat drawled in his head. Truly the boy wasn't surprised. He had been warned by his elders before coming here. _I haven't seen one of your kind in several hundred years, _it continued, _How did you convince your sire to let you come?_

_Who said I convinced him?_ the teen asked back.

_If you didn't who did?_ the hat questioned after a moment.

The boy let out an annoyed sigh as he answered, _I have no bloody clue_. _Now sort me already._

There was a long pause as the hat delved into the vampire's mind. After a moment the hat let out a startled shout, both to those watching and James_. Harry Potter? _it questioned.

_He's dead, what about him? _James asked his irritation getting the better of him. He had been sitting on this bloody stool for too long and despite his hunt earlier, he was hungry.

_You are him, _the hat stated.

Slowly as if talking to a baby, James explained,_ No. See… Harry Potter is dead, and I'm one of the living dead. Therefore I'm not dead. Get it?_

_You are Harry Potter, _the hat stated. To prove it's point, the hat started to replay a memory from when the boy was five months old.

"James! Put him down already. You'll wake him up if you keep hugging him to death," a sweet feminine voice called. To her surprise the boy's eyes opened to look up at his parents with a goofy grin and reach out towards his redheaded mother.

"Too late," the man who currently held the boy answered with an innocent grin as he quietly handed the infant over to its mother.

The memories started coming faster, until the boy threw his hands up in defeat._ Just sort me already!_

_As you wish, Harry, _the hat commented_. Now where would you like to go?_

_What do you mean where would I like to go? I sat through this for no reason? All I had to do was choose where to go! _James asked, his tone showing the loss of control.

_Well, normally I'd choose, but you would fit into any of the houses… _the hat trailed off.

The boy growled out loud before threatening_, If you were human I would have drained every drop of your blood by now, stupid hat_! There was a small pause before the teen added,_ Put me in one of my father's houses._

"Gryffindor," the hat roared to the school. Without a word the vampire stood up and tossed the hat back onto the stool, none to gently. He was angry and he was extremely hungry. Slowly, attempting to wipe the scowl off his face, his feet took him to the small scattered applause from the red and gold table.

With a wide smile he sat down between a girl that looked to be his age and a shaking first year. With a wide grin, the teen turned to the first year and smiled, fangs barred. "So, where are you from?" he asked casually, eyes glued to the young boy's neck. The boy promptly fainted and fell off the bench. The smile replaced with a happy smirk, the boy turned to look at the plates in front of him.

"Don't torture the first years," he was scolded by the girl next to him. Putting on a fake pout he turned, "But all I did was asking him where he was from."

Bushy brown hair bounced as the girl shook her head, "And stared at his neck with your fangs out. Now be nice to them."

Pouting even further, the teenager turned to his eyes back to the plates in front of him. His brown eyes started to turn green as he stared at the plates. They were covered with steaks, and fish, and salads, and soups. Moaning, he turned to the teacher's table where he called to his parents, "Where's my dinner? I haven't eaten in days!"

Raising an eyebrow, Remus called back, "You ate an hour ago, when we went hunting."

"But you tortured me beyond belief on the trip to get here," James whined with the biggest puppy eyes anyone had ever seen.

"If anyone tortured anyone, it was the other way around, James," Surius interrupted.

"No, you made me travel during the day, you wouldn't let me hunt in that mortal village in Africa, you took my bunny away!" the boy continued to whine.

"You turned the rabit!" Remus called back in annoyance.

"And then the two of you had it for dinner! Cooked, none the less!" the vampire fought back.

With a sigh, a small package was pulled out of Surius's robe pocket and enlarged it before levitating it to his son, "Your lord, told us to give this to you when you got too hungry."

Snatching the package out of the air, the vampire quickly opened the box, the smell of blood radiating from the package. He let out a whoop of delight as his eyes caught sight of what was inside; a bottle of blood from the Lord himself, an extremely unhappy snake, and the head of the latest rouge vampire. "He loves me! He really really loves me!" the boy shouted as he let the snake crawl up his arm and he looked over the vampire's head much to the disgust of those sitting around him.

* * *

**A/N:** W00t! Let me know what you think! Hope y'all liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

My Lord,

We have safely arrived at Hogwarts and your plan will be put into action shortly. First, however, I have a question. Are you absolutely sure that I can't turn the entire school? I feel like a fox standing in the middle of a chicken coop. Can I just take them? Pretty please? I promise I'll be good after that. And besides, the Headmaster here decided to tell the entire school that I don't drink human blood! Imagine that!

On a more serious note, I have something I need to discuss with you and the rest of the family. I will send notes to everyone else requesting their presence. If we could meet in the Forbidden Forest Friday night, I would be most grateful!

Missing you very much, Papa!

James Black-Lupin

* * *

Uncle Carlos,

I know it's been sometime, but I am back in England for my schooling. Some important information has come into my possession and I need to meet with the family. I have requested that Papa meet the rest of us in the Forbidden Forest on Friday. I know it is dangerous for you, so if you can not attend, please send one of my cousins in your stead.

James Black-Lupin

P.S. I'm hoping to get Aunt Vala to come. Maybe she'll bring those cakes you love so much!

* * *

Aunt Vala,

If I am correct, the pack is reuniting this month? If I can get my fathers to make my excuses I will hopefully be meeting up with the pack. Until then, I wish to inform you I have arrived safely, though I have gained new knowledge that I deem necessary to share. The rest of the family shall be meeting me in the Forbidden Forest on Friday. Do try to come, Uncle Carlos should be there looking for your famous cakes and dying to see you!

Your Conniving Nephew,

James Black-Lupin

* * *

Dear Brother,

It has merely been a few days since my last letter, but I am gathering the family for an important meeting. In the Forbidden Forest on Friday, we shall meet. I have information that must be brought to the attention of the family. There is much to discuss.

James Black-Lupin

* * *

With the five letters in hand, James walked down the hall casually. He had been up for a few hours now, after the sun had set. There was too much on his mind and he needed to tell his family. With a smirk gracing his lips, he took the stairs to the owlery two at a time, barely visible in the darkness of the night. The owlery was nearly empty, when he arrived in the dark. Most of the owls were out hunting, but luckily there were five remaining. Barring fangs at the scared birds, his predatory instincts had the birds cowering before him as he handed out the letters.

The young vampire didn't move until he could no longer hear the fluttering of wings. With a small contented smile, the teen jumped over the stairs from the owlery silently and started for the castle. He slipped through the hallways silently before stopping in front of his fathers' classroom. A smirk passed over his lips as he opened the door and slipped through the pitch-black classroom. Despite being awake during the day, James' night vision and strength always topped his day time powers. He used these powers to his advantage. James moved up the stairs to his parents' private quarters and opened the door silently. With a toothy grin he moved forward and took a flying leap onto the middle of his parents' bed.

"Attack!" Surius cried out, sitting up groping for his wand blindly.

A small sigh echoed from the other side of the bed, as Remus shook his head in the dark and put a hand on his lover's arm, "It's just James."

Sleep deprived eyes blinked as Surius fell back against his pillow. Rolling onto his side, the man wrapped an arm around his son, snuggling back into the covers, intent on going back to sleep.

Remus had other plans. "James?" was the tentative question from the werewolf.

A sleepy yawn was the only reply Remus received for a moment. "I've asked the family to gather together this Friday," the teen explained slowly. Both men froze at the words. As much as the family they had formed loved each other, they hardly ever got together. The only reason they gathered together was when something was wrong. "I've some information that we need to consider," the vampire explained after a moment.

"Of course," Remus answered knowing that his son would not explain more until they were in a secure location, with the entire family. With a contented, but slightly worried sigh, Remus wrapped an arm around his son and lover, pulling them closer. Warm and happy the small family fell back to sleep.

* * *

The warmth surrounding James disappeared suddenly, and he whimpered in his sleep. There was still another source of warmth on his right, and he snuggled closer to it. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer as well. Just as the teen started to dose off again, the sound of a picture being taken made his eyes fly open. Confused the teen pulled away from his warmth and looked up to see Remus snapping pictures of him and Surius curled up in bed.

"At least give us the blanket back," James ordered his father.

"I would, but your class, and our first class will be here in five minutes. The two of you need to get up," Remus explained with a small smirk.

Surius just groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, while his son shot out of bed with a cry of alarm. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Daddy?" he cried. He frantically looked around. He was a vampire, he had an image to keep up. With a disgruntled look, he bolted for the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

"I can never tell if he got that from you, or if that comes from being a vampire," Remus commented dryly as he sat down next to Surius and pulled the pillow off the man's head.

The tired man smirked at his lover, "One must always keep up one's appearance."

"Get up, we have class to teach," Remus ordered as he lightly hit the other man.

The class, filed into the defense room slowly, looking around for their new professors, to find the room empty. Silently, the Gryffindors and Slytherins took their seats, looking around at the rather bare room curiously. Several minutes passed, before the door behind the desks opened and three people walked in. First to come out was Professor Lupin; his black robes were patched and looked as if they had seen their fair share of use. Following him was James; the teen had his standard robes over a tight black shirt and jeans. Finally, Professor Black entered the room; he wore jeans and a loose tee-shirt; muggle clothes.

"James, take your seat," Lupin ordered quietly before turning to address the class. "We apologize for our tardiness once again, this shall not become a daily occurrence or someone will loose their candy privileges.

"Hey!" came two upset voices.

James finished his objection first, "I live at night! I can't help it!"

"I didn't do anything!" Black objected from behind the other professor.

Shaking his head at his family, Lupin moved to the front of the room and stopped in front of the black board. "Due to our late arrival, our room has not been organized yet, and thus we shall be relocating the class for today," Professor Lupin explained.

"Now this should be review for you," Black took over the explanation as he opened the door for the class to file out into the hallway, "but we'll be playing with Boggarts today!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope y'all like! I have taken to putting updates on my stories in my profile if you want to go in there and keep an eye on how things are going.

Also to address something that was pointed out by a reviewer. Yes, I'll admit this story was inspired by Twists of Fate, but you'll find that it follows a completely different path. I would appreciate if you would wait to see where it was going before jumping to conclusions.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!


End file.
